


Do You Wanna Go, Barnes?

by discountwhore



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Banter, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lighthearted, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountwhore/pseuds/discountwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• modern stucky au (longish) drabble where everything is okay and bucky just has a prosthetic arm and they live in an apartment in brooklyn and steve is looking at him like he's the most beautiful person on this planet and for a moment, bucky believes it, until—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Go, Barnes?

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, so please excuse mistakes if you find any! (´▽｀)
> 
> I'm the finest piece of stucky garbage for a lighthearted au

Steve bunched Bucky's shirt in his fists, smashing their lips together heatedly. The world spun behind their eyelids and Bucky's own world was a little lost when Steve threw him up against the closed door and wrestled with his t-shirt. Bucky parted from him for just a moment, long enough to rip the offending garments from their bodies and then they were flush together again, nails scratching, heat rising. "I need you," Steve said, between kisses to Bucky's neck. Bucky sighed in content, letting Steve ravish him for as long as he needed. Eternity, if he wanted to. Anything Steve wanted Bucky felt he'd give to him in that moment. He'd give him the world, spinning and hazey and messy as it might be. "Bed. Now." Steve growled, biting at the space behind his ear. Bucky felt shivers wrack his spine, and he spun them around and gripped Steve by the hair, pulling him into a needy kiss as he backed up towards the bed. Steve is looking at him like he's the most beautiful person on this planet and for a moment, Bucky believes it, until—

limbs were tangled and Bucky heard Steve's shocked, little gasp, and then they were falling — Bucky's knee hit the edge of the bed and they toppled to the ground, the lamp on the bedside table falling and shattering and drenching the room in darkness. Steve groaned, weakly batting at the dark haired boy's knee, which was planted firmly in his stomach, much to Bucky's mortification. The room was quiet and tense. Steve laid underneath the boy's straddling legs, head swimming from where it had hit the dresser on the way down. And Bucky started laughing. Horrible, ruin-the-moment laughter that had Steve joining in, and soon the pair were rolling together on the hardwood floor gasping for air with sleepy giggles and dumb grins. "You didn't have to stab me in the gut with your kneecap, Barnes. I could've taken a hint." Steve smirked, fighting back another onslaught of laughter. "Don't be a smart-aleck with me, Rogers." Bucky placed butterfly kisses down Steve's cheek, smiling to himself. "Besides. I know you pushed me." Bucky stifled a giggle, watching Steve's jaw drop and an incredulous grin pull at his lips. "Oh, now you're gonna get it. Do you wanna go, Barnes?" He flipped them over, pinning Bucky's flesh wrist and metal arm above his head with one hand in a swift movement, and began attacking the laughing boy's sides with tickles. Bucky cried out in surprise, squirming under Steve's hold. He laughed and arched his back, kicking at Steve's back with his knees. He cried out in defiance into the dark room, up at Steve's silhouette. "Fight me, Rogers!"


End file.
